


L'inquilino dell'appartamento 6d

by Aniel_x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniel_x/pseuds/Aniel_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak è ossessionato dall'inquilino dell'appartamento 6d che non ha, però, mai visto. Le cose iniziano ad andare a rotoli quando un bellissimo ragazzo ricoperto di lentiggini bussa alla sua porta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'inquilino dell'appartamento 6d

L'inquilino dell'appartamento 6d era solito fare un gran baccano, specialmente alle sette del mattino. Dopo di che non lo si sentiva più per tutto il giorno fino alle nove di sera, poi di nuovo il silenzio.  
Quella storia andava avanti da più di due mesi e Castiel non aveva mai incontrato l'uomo o la donna in questione: chiuso nel proprio appartamento, grande abbastanza per una sola persona, Castiel non faceva che domandarsi chi fosse e cosa facesse. Era diventata una sorta di ossessione, quasi maniacale, ma l'uomo non aveva fatto nulla per risolvere il mistero dell'inquilino rumoroso, un po' perché non era un vero e proprio asso nelle interazioni sociali, un po' perché non aveva alcuna voglia di uscire di casa prima delle otto o dopo le nove.  
Era un abitudinario: caffè alle sette e un quarto, doccia alle sette e mezza, taxi alle otto, lavoro alle nove. Puntuale come un orologio svizzero, nel lavoro e nella vita, accomodato in una postazione del call center di un'agenzia di promozioni telefoniche della dimensione di una camera iperbarica, Castiel Novak viveva senza domandarsi nulla che non fosse strettamente necessario.  
Quindi l'ossessione per l'inquilino del 6d era una cosa talmente nuova che ebbe paura di restarne sopraffatto.  
Tutto iniziò ad andare a rotoli un giovedì pomeriggio, quando il campanello suonò distraendolo dalla telefonata della cinque con Gabriel, l'inquilino del 5b.  
«C'è qualcuno alla porta.» lo informò, sospettoso, poggiando la tazza di tè fumante sul tavolo della cucina.  
«Vai ad aprire.» lo spronò Gabriel, producendo un rumore osceno che Castiel associò spontaneamente ad uno di quei lecca lecca che l'altro amava tanto.  
«Nessuno mi fa mai visita a quest'ora» obiettò ancora, incerto. «Posso richiamarti?» aggiunse poi, dopo qualche secondo.  
«Quando vuoi capo.»  
Era strano. Molto strano.  
Raggiunse l'entrata e si limitò a domandare un «chi è?» poco convinto.  
Forse si trattava di ragazzine scout che giravano per gli appartamenti nel tentativo di vendere scatole di biscotti, o testimoni di Geova, o venditori porta a porta.  
«Castiel Novak?» chiese quella che sembrò la voce squillante di un ragazzo.  
 _Troppo grande per essere uno scout, troppo allegro per essere un testimone di Geova. Venditore porta a porta, chiaro._  
«Non mi serve nulla, grazie.» rispose, cercando di essere il più gentile possibile.  
Non aveva alcuna voglia di sciorinare la lista delle frasi tipo per scrollarsi di dosso un tizio simile ma era anche vero che non voleva affatto sembrare un gran maleducato come la maggior parte delle persone con cui aveva a che fare telefonicamente a lavoro: da adulti che si fingevano bambini a quelli che si limitavano a riattaccargli il telefono in faccia dopo cinque secondi netti.  
«Sul serio non sono nelle condizioni di aprire ma ti ringrazio per... qualsiasi cosa tu stia vendendo.» aggiunse, cercando di rendersi convincente.  
E poi sentì un risolino, dapprima così basso da essere a malapena udibile e poi via via sempre più acuto: una risata fluida e avvolgente.  
 _Da quando i venditori porta a porta hanno il senso dell'umorismo?_  
«Amico ho solo trovato la tua posta nella mia cassetta giù all'entrata. Pensavo di dovertela restituire. Ma se non sei presentabile la lascio sotto la porta.» spiegò il ragazzo, soffocando l'ennesima risata.  
Castiel fece scattare la serratura e... venne investito dalla visione di un ragazzo di una bellezza pressoché illegale, e ammettere una cosa simile non era per lui poi così semplice considerando che Gabriel non faceva che lamentarsi della sua speciale predisposizione nel trovare scialbo e insignificante chiunque incontrasse.  
Non era colpa di Castiel se il suo canone di bellezza raggiungeva livelli sconosciuti all'uomo.  
Ma _quel_ ragazzo, infagottato in un cappotto scuro, con un viso che avrebbe distrutto psicologicamente ogni donna del pianeta - e anche parecchi uomini, a dirla tutta - e lentiggini, tante lentiggini, messe lì solo per ricordargli quella leggenda secondo la quale ogni lentiggine equivale a un bacio di un angelo lo inebetì.  
Probabilmente il suddetto angelo doveva essergli saltato addosso brutalmente ma come biasimarlo?  
Non solo un bellissimo ragazzo aveva bussato alla sua porta di giovedì pomeriggio, con la sua posta tra le mani, e un sorriso stampato in volto, ma si stava mostrando anche piuttosto gentile e paziente, _soprattutto paziente_ , di fronte a un Castiel imbambolato e confuso.  
Si auto-schiaffeggiò mentalmente per darsi un contegno.  
«Sì, grazie.» rantolò, afferrando le bollette e qualche buono sconto per il fast food in fondo alla strada.  
«Mi sembri presentabile» osservò l'altro, indicando i suoi jeans sbiaditi e il suo maglioncino azzurro. «Pensavi volessi venderti un'enciclopedia?»  
 _Se ci trovo dentro il tuo nome, numero e stato civile puoi propormi enciclopedie a tutte le ore del giorno!_  
«No è solo che non sono abituato a ricevere...» _ma che stai dicendo, imbecille?_ «... lascia perdere. Ti ringrazio per avermi restituito la posta.»  
«Non c'è di che, Castiel.» rispose e un minuto dopo era sparito e Castiel aveva voglia di tramortirsi da solo contro il muro.  
Il resto della settimana proseguì con due ossessioni separate: l'inquilino del 6d e il ragazzo con le lentiggini, dei quali non conosceva nulla - né il nome né altro.  
E poi arrivò il giovedì successivo, portando con sé una nuova giornata libera e, a quanto sembrava, l'inettitudine del postino: Castiel si ritrovò letteralmente invaso dalla posta di un certo Dean Winchester.  
Era normale ricevere tanta corrispondenza? Lettere su lettere, e poi buoni sconto, buste piene di... _buste_? Matriosche di buste.  
Castiel scosse il capo e agganciò la portinaia intenta a lucidare una teiera - era una tipa strana, ormai il ragazzo non si stupiva più di nulla- sperando che fosse una delle sue giornate sì.  
«Signora Milligan?»  
La donna alzò il capo, inclinandolo poi con un gesto secco; i lunghi capelli neri le davano l'aria di un corvo affamato. Castiel deglutì: quella donna era il male assoluto e cercava di evitarla per quanto gli fosse possibile.  
«Mi dica.» squittì, la voce acuta e graffiante che fece rotolare un brivido spiacevole sulla schiena del ragazzo.  
«Ehm... nella mia cassetta della posta ho trovato la corrispondenza» - _per non parlare di decine e decine di buoni sconto per il fast food e la pasticceria in fondo alla strada_ \- «di un certo Dean Winchester. Credo che il postino sia un po' confuso ultimamente, così mi chiedevo se potesse indicarmi l'appartamento del signor Winchester... sa... per restituirgli la posta.» concluse, vedendo gli occhi della donna assottigliarsi parola dopo parola pericolosamente.  
La signora Milligan tirò su col naso, impettita. «Vuole derubare il signor Winchester?» chiese in un sussurro.  
«Cos...? No! Io voglio solo... ecco, guardi!» sbottò, mostrandole le buste tra le mani. «Vivo qui da quasi due anni, non si fida di me?»  
«No. Lei ha l'aria di un possibile rapinatore.»  
«Addirittura?»  
«O di un maniaco seriale. Ha mai avuto strani impulsi da bambino?»  
Castiel si schiaffò una mano sul viso. «Senta, credo di aver rubato un pacco di caramelle dal supermarket del mio paese natale da bambino, niente di più. Sul serio, non voglio rapinare nessuno.» spiegò.  
La donna digrignò i denti, pronta all'attacco, per poi afflosciarsi sulla sedia come se fosse stremata. «Sesto piano interno D. Faccia attenzione Novak, la tengo d'occhio.» mormorò, inforcando gli occhiali e tornando a lucidare la teiera.  
Castiel si allontanò da quella pazza il più in fretta possibile e ignorò l'ascensore - fuori uso ormai da tempo immemore - dirigendosi lentamente verso il sesto piano, scalino dopo scalino, realizzando solo in parte che presto avrebbe fatto la conoscenza dell'inquilino rumoroso che gli aveva portato via buona parte di una già precaria integrità mentale.  
L'interno D era vuoto e silenzioso - così silenzioso da sembrare surreale- e Castiel si chiese se forse l'uomo in questione non fosse in casa. Forse sarebbe stato meglio tornare più tardi, o un altro giorno, o magari mai; forse avrebbe potuto lasciare la posta sotto la porta, o davanti la porta; forse poteva suonare e scappare via; forse...  
 _Oh andiamo, Castiel! Non fare l'idiota._  
Bussò, un po' troppo forte, prima che il suo cervello realizzasse cosa aveva appena fatto e il suo corpo traditore lo costringesse a scappare via.  
 _E pensare che volevo solo passare un giovedì tranquillo, davanti ad una tazza di tè, a guardare vecchi film western..._ pensò quando la porta si spalancò e gli occhi di Castiel divennero grandi quanto piattini da caffè.  
Aveva di fronte il ragazzo con le lentiggini.  
Il ragazzo con le lentiggini era l'inquilino dell'appartamento 6d.  
Aveva tra le mani la posta del ragazzo con le lentiggini che altri non era che l'inquilino rumoroso del 6d.  
A breve gli sarebbe partito un embolo, su questo non aveva alcun dubbio.  
«Ciao» esordì il ragazzo - _Dean, giusto?_ \- dopo un silenzio che definire imbarazzante non sarebbe che un pallido eufemismo. «Castiel Novak, vero? Avevo la tua posta la settimana scorsa.»  
Castiel annuì lentamente, come se ignorasse il suono che la propria voce potesse assumere in una situazione simile, e ispirò profondamente, in attesa.  
Sì insomma, in attesa che il suo cervello si ricollegasse alla bocca, magari.  
Dean stese le labbra in una linea sottile e strizzò appena gli occhi e no, Castiel non sentì l'impulso fisico insopportabile di accarezzare le piccole rughe che si erano formate negli angoli delle palpebre dell'altro, assolutamente no.  
«Hai bisogno di qualcosa?» domandò Dean, incerto, e grazie al cielo Castiel riuscì a sbloccarsi, magari non del tutto, ma abbastanza da porgergli la posta che stringeva tra le dita.  
«Il postino... ha fatto nuovamente confusione. La portinaia mi ha detto chi fossi e io... pensavo che la rivolessi indietro.» farfugliò con un po' di difficoltà.  
E poi il ragazzo con le lentiggini rise e Castiel realizzò in quel preciso momento di essere spacciato: quella risata era un ultimatum per la sua sfera emotiva. Non ne sarebbe più uscito vivo.  
«Ti ringrazio, sei molto gentile» rispose, indietreggiando e spalancando ancor più la porta. «Hai da fare? Posso offrirti qualcosa?»  
Castiel non ebbe il tempo materiale di accettare o rifiutare dato che l'altro si era già incamminato dentro casa dando per scontato che lui lo stesse seguendo. Chiuse la porta alle proprie spalle e si guardò intorno, curioso, notando diversi strani vestiti e travestimenti: da clown, da poliziotto, da vigile del fuoco, da... _pollo_?  
 _Oddio, Dean Winchester è uno spogliarellista! Addirittura meglio delle mie fantasie!_  
«Castiel? Ci sei?» chiese il padrone di casa, poco lontano, sporgendosi da una delle stanze.  
Castiel annuì e lo raggiunse, trovandolo in cucina ad armeggiare con il frigorifero.  
«Birra?» chiese, porgendogliene una.  
«Sono le dieci del mattino» osservò l'altro.  
Dean fece spallucce. «Da qualche parte nel mondo è notte [1]» obiettò, mandandone giù un sorso.  
«Allora Castiel» continuò «dimmi qualcosa di te.»  
«Cosa vorresti sapere?»  
«Non lo so... che lavoro fai, che tipo sei, da quanto vivi qui. Mi sono trasferito due mesi fa e non ho mai incontrato nessuno qui dentro con cui scambiare due parole. Quindi, illuminami Cas!»  
Castiel ignorò la felicità nel sentirsi chiamare "Cas" da un perfetto e bellissimo sconosciuto e si concentrò sulla risposta. «Beh sono Castiel Novak, vivo qui da due anni e lavoro in un call center per un'agenzia telefonica. Tutto molto regolare e rispettabile.»  
 _Tutto molto... cosa?_  
«Credi che io faccia qualcosa di non regolare e rispettabile?» chiese l'altro ragazzo, sporgendosi in avanti ed eliminando poco a poco la distanza che li separava.  
Castiel deglutì, guardando altrove. «No, certo che no. Voglio dire... non è un crimine quello che fai...»  
«E cosa farei di preciso, Cas?» domandò, così vicino che Castiel sentì le orecchie andare in fiamme.  
 _Porca puttana, morirò oggi._  
«Lo spogliarellista» mormorò in risposta, sperando vivamente che l'altro non lo prendesse a pugni.  
Dopotutto i vestiti all'entrata potevano essere fraintendibili, no?  
Dean inarcò le sopracciglia, perplesso, prima di indietreggiare e scoppiare a ridere. «Oh sì, sono uno spogliarellista professionista. Le donne infilano centoni nei miei boxer di pelle» ironizzò. «Perché pensi che sia uno spogliarellista?»  
«Ho visto i vestiti all'entrata e ho pensato... le mie scuse , non era mia intenzione offenderti.»  
«Non mi hai offeso. Anzi, mi fido del tuo giudizio. Potrei fare anche lo spogliarellista!»  
 _Tu puoi fare tutto quello che vuoi. Credimi!_  
«Ma non ho lavori così eccitanti» spiegò. «Lavoro in quel ristorante dove ci si veste in modo assurdo per servire ai tavoli. Quello sulla quinta. E nel tempo libero lavoro come animatore nelle feste per bambini. Per questo ho un costume da pollo, anche se non ne vado molto fiero!»  
 _Gli piacciono pure i bambini. Tramortiscilo e portalo via con te. Adesso!_  
«Mi hai fatto ridere Cas.» concluse all'improvviso. «Ti ringrazio.»  
Castiel era fregato, assolutamente e inevitabilmente fregato. La sua ruotine era la prossima destinata ad andare a puttane e, nelle settimane seguenti, abbandonò il rito del tè e dei film del giovedì per passarlo insieme a Dean Winchester. Doveva essere un segno, no? Avevano lo stesso giorno libero, interessi diametralmente opposti che però non andavano a scontrarsi - Castiel non aveva nulla in contrario sul fatto che Dean si ritagliasse quaranta minuti del giovedì pomeriggio per guardare Dottor Sexy M.D. sebbene lui lo trovasse stupido e piuttosto volgare per essere un medical - e poi bastava che Dean sorridesse o lo sfiorasse con un braccio passandogli accanto per ridurre il suo cervello ad un ammasso informe di gelatina.  
La catastrofe arrivò prepotentemente dopo due mesi di convenevoli e di "posso offrirti qualcosa?", "ti va di vedere un film?" e "penso che questo sia il miglior whisky che abbia mai bevuto".  
Il whisky, appunto, era stato il presupposto iniziale della catastrofe. Perché a Castiel non piaceva bere e sì, era un tantino astemio - rischiava di dare i numeri con una sola bottiglia di birra!- ma quando Dean gliene aveva offerto un bicchiere molto generoso, con quel sorriso e quelle maledettissime lentiggini, non aveva saputo dire di no.  
 _Stupido. Stupido. Stupido._  
Il divano era caldo e accogliente, il televisore spento e la testa di Castiel galleggiava in mari lontani mentre fissava le labbra di Dean sfiorarsi quasi in continuazione - quel ragazzo esagerava con l'uso delle labiali - e tutto quello che avrebbe potuto frenare Castiel dalla prossima mossa, come il raziocinio, l'autocontrollo, la vocina interiore bacchettona, morirono l'uno dietro l'altro nell'esatto momento in cui, con uno slancio olimpico, attirò l'altro a sé afferrandolo per la maglia e divorando letteralmente le sue labbra.  
Dean poggiò entrambe le mani sulle sue spalle, per respingerlo, ma tuttavia senza esercitare alcuna pressione. Rimase immobile, con gli occhi spalancati, mentre Castiel gli mangiava le labbra e stringeva i pugni attorno al tessuto della sua maglietta.  
Una catastrofe, per l'appunto.  
 Si staccò da lui all'improvviso, come se si fosse scottato o una scarica di corrente l'avesse attraversato da parte a parte. Puntò gli occhi lucidi e resi liquidi dall'alcol sulle proprie dita, ancora strette attorno alla maglia di Dean, per poi mollare la presa e fissarle come se non gli appartenessero.  
Evitò con cura lo sguardo di Dean, anche se riusciva a sentirlo sulla pelle e si sistemò, composto, sul divano - a debita distanza - stringendo i pugni sulle ginocchia.  
In pochi secondi milioni e milioni di possibili scuse affollarono la sua mente, una meno credibile dell'altra, e Dean era ancora lì, immobile, con la bocca spalancata e leggermente arrossata.  
Castiel riusciva a vederlo con la coda dell'occhio.  
Indugiò pochi istanti e poi si alzò in piedi, traballante e con le gambe della consistenza di burro, bofonchiando un veloce e quasi incomprensibile «Devo...devo andare a preparare la cena.» prima di schizzare via verso l'uscita.  
Dean non aveva risposto, né lo aveva seguito. Paradossalmente la cosa lo fece sentire uno schifo.  
Raggiunse l'appartamento di Gabriel e bussò - ok, forse prese letteralmente a calci la porta - fino a quando il padrone di casa si decise ad aprire indossando discutibili pantaloncini rossi e una orribile canottiera bianca.  
Forse non così orribile, ma addosso a Gabriel non faceva poi una gran figura.  
«Cassy no, non giocherò a bridge con te. Niente di personale.» esordì stancamente, ma Castiel si limitò ad evitarlo e piombargli dentro casa senza troppi convenevoli.  
«Ho bisogno d'aiuto.» annunciò, sull'orlo dell'isteria.  
Gabriel lo osservò per qualche istante, facendogli cenno di accomodarsi. «Okay, adesso calmati. Raccontami tutto dall'inizio.»  
Castiel si sedette sul divano, picchiettando con le dita sulla superficie morbida, insistentemente, una, due, tre volte, attirando l'attenzione dell'amico.  
«Magari entro oggi, Castiel.» lo spronò gentilmente.  
Castiel sorrise e si portò una mano sulle labbra, sfregandola nervosamente. «L'ho baciato» rivelò, per poi tapparsi la bocca.  
«Il 6d? Hai baciato il 6d? Figlio di puttana...» rise l'altro.  
A quanto sembrava, non aveva colto la serietà della faccenda.  
Nemmeno Castiel l'aveva fatto, ma lui era quello ubriaco, quindi aveva tutto il diritto di dare fuori di matto!  
«Si chiama Dean.» puntualizzò, come se fosse importate in quel frangente puntualizzare il nome del ragazzo che aveva quasi tentato di divorare.  
«Si chiama Eroe! Tu che prendi una cotta per qualcuno? E gli infili anche la lingua in bocca?  È un miracolo!»  
«Non c'è stata lingua, a dire la verità. Io l'ho baciato, lui non ha risposto.»  
«Come sarebbe a dire _lui non ha risposto_? È un bacio, zuccherino. A meno che tu non abbia baciato una parete, dubito che Dean non abbia risposto.»  
Castiel scosse il capo. «No, è rimasto immobile. Tutto il tempo.»  
«Ti ha rifilato un pugno, per caso? Ti ha allontanato?»  
«No.»  
«E allora non ci sono problemi! Vai pure mio caro, torna da lui e comportatevi come vampiri: non potete procreare, ma potete comunque provarci! [2]»  
Castiel scattò in piedi come una molla, misurando la stanza a grandi passi. «No, no, no, no...» cantilenò.  
Gabriel accavallò una gamba e si strinse le mani al petto. «Sai, mi sembri un tantino...»  
«Spaventato?»  
«Ubriaco» puntualizzò «forza Cassy, torna dal tuo eroe, non puoi semplicemente scappare. Sono tuo amico, e ti voglio davvero un gran bene, ma hai finalmente trovato qualcuno capace di curare questa orrenda apatia che ti accompagna ventiquattro ore al giorno, ne varrà la pena, o mi sbaglio?»  
«Da quando sei così saggio?»  
« _La saggezza sta nella bocca dei mangiatori di dolciumi._ »  
«Non credo si dica così, Gabe...»  
Le moine e i consigli di Gabriel - resi potenzialmente accettabili dalla mole di alcol presente nel corpo di Castiel - lo convinsero a risalire nuovamente le due rampe di scale anche se con la velocità di un bradipo ubriaco in letargo.  
Trovò con sua sorpresa Dean seduto sull'ultimo scalino, con un sorrisino incerto ad incurvargli le labbra, e un rossore sulle gote che non faceva che mettere in risalto quelle straordinarie piccole lentiggini che Castiel amava già, completamente, come se le avesse osservate per una vita intera.  
«Dean mi dispiace» mormorò, prima che l'altro riuscisse ad aprir bocca per primo. «Ti sarò sembrato un pazzo, uno squilibrato, la portinaia dice che ho l'aria di un serial killer seriale. Ti giuro però che non lo sono. Io sono...» si interruppe, allargando le braccia e permettendo all'altro di osservarlo «... questo. Sono quello che vedi. Non ho mai finto di essere qualcun altro anche se sono abbastanza consapevole di non attirare la gente e di essere un po' restio nei confronti delle persone. Non lo faccio apposta. Mi viene naturale. E sono sempre stato bene. Oddio, magari non _bene._ Sono sempre _stato_ e basta, immobile, incurante perché quello che mi succedeva intorno non mi importava. Però poi sei arrivato tu, con tutti quei rumori e mi chiedevo chi fossi, cosa facessi, cosa ti avesse portato qui. Sei stato il mio primo interesse, lo sei stato prima ancora che ti conoscessi. È stupido, lo so. Credimi, lo so. E poi hai bussato alla mia porta e, diciamocelo, avevi troppe lentiggini. Dean, sono troppe. E non puoi pretendere che io non ci rimanga secco, non puoi! E poi sei gentile e io sono stato gentile e siamo stati bene e non mi hai mai etichettato come uno strano, anche se lo sono. Dio, pensavo facessi lo spogliarellista, ti ricordi? Sei stato un ideale, una stupida idea, prima che ti conoscessi. E ora l'ho fatto e sei così _perfetto_ e quelle maledette lentiggini non accennano a diminuire, sono sempre di più e mi confondono. _Dean, tu mi confondi._ Perché ho sempre vissuto la mia vita in un certo modo, poi sei arrivato tu e... Dean, non bevo una tazza di tè da due mesi e non mi manca. Non mi manca nulla di quello che avevo o facevo prima di conoscerti. E so di essere molto ubriaco in questo momento ma, qualsiasi cosa tu decida di fare o dire, volevo solo ringraziarti. Solo questo.»  
Riprese fiato, stremato come se avesse corso la maratona di New York, e attese, contemplando lo sguardo così limpido e confuso - _come dargli torto?_ \- di Dean, che si era alzato in piedi e lo aveva raggiunto, vicino, oh così vicino, che Castiel si sentì morire, ma sarebbe stato un ottimo modo per andarsene, dopotutto.  
E poi Dean sorrise e Castiel si dimenticò persino il proprio nome. «Nonc'è di che» rispose, veloce e conciso, per poi premere i palmi sul suo viso e attirarlo a sé per un bacio appagante e profondo, e Castiel fu grato che Dean lo stesse stringendo forte o probabilmente sarebbe rotolato giù per le scale.  
«Ora rientriamo in casa.» propose Dean, a fior di labbra «e ti mostro quanto rumore riesco a fare.»  
Castiel non trovò argomenti con cui ribattere.  
   
Gabriel schiacciò i pulsanti del telecomando pigramente quando rumori alquanto fraintendibili arrivarono forti e chiari dal piano di sopra. Sorrise soddisfatto, dopotutto scambiare la posta nelle cassette giù all'entrata poteva rivelarsi davvero divertente.  
 

FINE  
 

  
[1] Battuta di Dean nell'episodio 4x10. L'originale è " _It's 2 a.m. somewhere_ "  
[2] Battuta ispirata a quella di Damon Salvatore della serie televisiva _The Vampire Diaries_


End file.
